Fluorescent coatings, such as for example fluorescent paints and inks, are aesthetically desirable in certain applications, such as for example where safety or decorative purposes are important, because of the high degree of visibility generated by the intensity of the fluorescent pigment colors. These fluorescent pigments exhibit their bright colors under daylight conditions as well as under fluorescent and mercury lamps. The appearance of fluorescent coatings is the result of the absorption and re-emission of light by the fluorescing pigment. A problem with fluorescent coatings has been their poor covering power. Light tends to pass through the fluorescent coatings and is absorbed by the substrate reducing the brightness of the coated article. Conventional light scattering pigments, such as for example, titanium dioxide, zinc oxide, zinc sulfide, zinc carbonate, kaolin, and lithopone can increase the covering or hiding power of coatings, however, when such pigments are incorporated into fluorescent coatings the added whiteness only detracts from the desired high chroma of the fluorescent coating. One proposed solution to this problem has been the application onto the substrate of a first opaque coating or basecoat, onto which the fluorescent coating can subsequently be applied or printed. This solution, however, increases the number of steps and coatings necessary to achieve the desired appearance.